Planet Geyser
& or & & |class=Energy Wave/Energy Sphere |similar='Devil Castle Cannon Eraser Cannon Laser Blast Meteor Break' }} is an energy blast used by Dr. Wheelo and Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Overview When the energy blast hits the ground, it explodes and creates a giant geyser-like blast of energy that blasts the opponent up in the air, inflicting massive damage and capable of causing massive collateral damage to the surrounding area. Dr. Wheelo fires an energy wave, while Broly uses an energy sphere to create the giant geyser-like blast that emerges from the ground. Wheelo curls his mechanical body together as he charges energy around his robotic body, he then brings his arms and legs apart, and fires a massive reddish-orange energy wave from his entire body at the opponent. Wheelo's version of Planet Geyser is a result of a weapon developed by Kochin and Wheelo, which has apparently been incorporated into Wheelo's robotic body. Broly blasts the opponent down into the ground with an Eraser Cannon, the sphere then explodes and creates a giant geyser-like, green blast of energy that blasts the opponent up in the air. Unlike Dr. Wheelo, Broly's version of the technique is completely natural as it is simply a variation of his Eraser Cannon. Usage In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dr. Kochin mentions that Dr. Wheelo used the technique to turn a vast forest area near South City into a wasteland, calling this some of Dr. Wheelo's "brilliant scientific techniques". Towards the end of the movie, Dr. Wheelo uses the attack in an attempt to destroy Goku and his friends along with the entire Earth. However, at the last second, Goku gathers enough energy for the Spirit Bomb and fires it up at the Planet Geyser, overpowering Dr. Wheelo's attack and destroying the robotic mad scientist once and for all. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, shortly after transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly uses the attack during his rampage in order to destroy the strip mines on New Planet Vegeta, killing many Shamoian slaves who were working there. He then uses the attack to completely destroy what remains of the planet Shamo in front of the Shamoian slaves. Seven years later, in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, he uses the technique against Goten and Trunks twice. In the first instance, he briefly charges up his energy shield (causing Trunks and Goten to speculate that he was surrendering) before charging up the attack, implying that the attack could potentially harm Broly in his Super Saiyan C-type state. The first instance was also powerful enough to immediately knock Goten and Trunks out of their Super Saiyan forms. Video Game Appearances The technique was named Planet Geyser in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. It appears as Dr. Wheelo's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and as one of Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's super attacks Supersonic Warriors 2. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Planet Geyser is a powerful special move that can be learned by several original characters such as Saibaking (Lv. 98), Shabbet (Lv. 100), Haric (Lv. 100), and Zalutz (Lv. 99). In Dragon Ball Fusions, it is performed in the same manner as Dr. Wheelo's version. Gallery WPlanetGeyser.png|Wheelo's Planet Geyser used on a village near South City SouthDesert1.png|The village destroyed by Dr. Wheelo's technique Sky Planet Geyser.JPG|Dr. Wheelo's Planet Geyser heads towards Goku Planet Geyser Stopped.JPG|Dr. Wheelo's Planet Geyser is destroyed by Goku's Spirit Bomb Broly Planet Geyser.JPG|Broly prepares a Planet Geyser in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan EraserBroly.png|Broly charges a Planet Geyser blast in Broly - Second Coming BrolyTrapShooter.png|Broly launches his Planet Geyser blast at Goten and Trunks Blaster Shell.JPG|Broly fires the attack at Goten and Trunks Glad They Dodged.JPG|The explosion created by Broly's Planet Geyser SW295.JPG|Broly fires his Planet Geyser towards Goku in Supersonic Warriors 2 SW296.JPG|The effect of Broly's Planet Geyser in Supersonic Warriors 2 Dr, Wheelo attacks Tenkaichi 3.jpg|Dr. Wheelo uses Planet Geyser in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Weapons